


Two Week Jump

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: In tempore [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BENLO, Blow Jobs, Dominant Kylo Ren, Inspired by The Time Travelers Wife, M/M, Praise Kink, Selfcest, Submissive Kylo Ren, Vomit Mention, advanced masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Kylo Ren jumps two weeks into the past and has an important conversation with himself. He does some other things with himself, too.





	Two Week Jump

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing that really shouldn't exist, but once I got this idea in my head I had to write it. Totally unbeta'd but thanks to Jessa for reading it through for me and reassuring me it at least makes sense.
> 
> It's based on the concept of involuntary time travel from the really wonderful novel _The Time Traveler's Wife_ by Audrey Niffenegger. In this novel a man has a genetic disorder that makes him travel through time unpredictably; one effect of this is that he doesn't meet his wife until he's in his 20s, but she grew up knowing him (he didn't start traveling to her, or _jumping_ , until they met in his timeline). 
> 
> In the novel, it's suggested that there are times when he time travels to himself, and, uh, has relations with himself. I find this idea utterly fascinating, and it made me think... if Kylo Ren could travel to himself, what would he say, what would he do? I have a dirty mind, so here you go.
> 
> This is tagged with some smut tags and it's tagged reylo but before you read you must know that Rey and Kylo Ren do not have sex in this story. The only sex happening is between Kylo Ren and Kylo Ren. Just beware, if you don't like the idea of a man having sex with himself you really shouldn't read this.
> 
> A NOTE ON PRONOUNS: It turns out it's really hard to write a story about two of the same people. Generally, "He" is Kylo Ren from the future, and "Kylo" will always refer to Kylo Ren in the present time of the story. At times, present Kylo will also be referred to as "he" but hopefully it will be clear when "he" refers to present Kylo and when it refers to the person from the future.
> 
> There is a mention of vomit in the second and third paragraphs.

The jumps are always disorienting. 

In one moment, he is standing at the window in his bedchamber, staring out at the stars, thinking of _her_ , of how quickly everything has changed, thanks to, thanks to… and in the next moment he is naked, vomiting, cold. Curled up in a corner, back pressed against metal, cheek pressed against something soft that smells slightly of detergent. 

A linen closet. It’s not the worst place he’s jumped to; in his years of involuntary time travel he’s experienced much worse. He takes advantage of the towels to wipe the vomit off his face and listens at the door before stepping out into the deserted hallway.

It is a place he knows well, and he sighs with relief as he makes his way carefully down the corridor. With every step his legs work out their unsteadiness and by the time he reaches the chamber door he is in full control of his faculties. 

He listens at the doorway and sends out feelers through the Force. He is sure, very sure, he knows what is about to happen. He’s excited for it, but he wants to make absolutely certain before he says or does anything stupid.

… and there it is. An angry roiling in the Force. A shout, followed by a crash. That’ll be the tray of starflowers that he’d gathered from the Skydome Botanical Gardens, especially for her, as some kind of gesture. He had been so confused by his own emotions he hadn’t been sure what exactly he was doing. And she had known it. He told her it was a _peace offering_ and she hadn't liked that one bit. They’d fought, and she’d thrown the tray against the wall before closing the connection and leaving him alone. Again. But he hadn’t been alone for long, because just as he was convincing himself that _this is the end, this is over_

the chamber door opens and he steps in, to find Kylo Ren on his knees, clad in a simple black tunic and leggings and picking through shards of broken crystal, fishing out the battered blue blossoms with one hand and cradling them in the other. Kylo looks up at him, face wet, eyes red, and asks the first question that he always asks himself in situations such as this.

“When are you from?”

“Two weeks in your future.”

Kylo nods and returns to his work. “So you’ve already been through this. I’m not going to ask if it gets any better.”

He walks past the man on the ground, avoiding the crystal shards, and stands at the window, much as he had been standing before the jump brought him here. 

He knows that Kylo is watching him, wondering. Hoping. Anticipating. 

Kylo speaks quietly from his position on the floor. “You can put on some clothes, if you want. If you’re cold.”

A small smile finds his lips, but Kylo can’t see it. “I don’t put on clothes tonight.”

Kylo inhales, a quiet thing, and he smiles just a bit wider. “I am cold, though. You’re going to help keep me warm.”

He turns around to find Kylo already standing, relocating the starflower blossoms gently to a plain white plate. 

“I need to use the refresher,” he says, “and when I come out you are going to be naked in the bed.” It sounds like an order but they both know it isn't, not exactly. It's a statement of fact. Two weeks ago he was naked in the bed, so now Kylo will be naked in the bed. It is inevitable.

He doesn’t stop to gauge Kylo’s reaction, because he’s been Kylo in this moment and he knows exactly what Kylo is going to do. While he is in the refresher cleaning himself up, brushing the last of the vomit out of his mouth, Kylo will strip, he’ll crawl into bed, and - because he’s a smart man, and he knows what might happen, and he definitely knows what he wants to have happen - he’ll pull out the small bottle of lube from the bedside table and place it, discreetly, on the other side of the lamp. Just in case.

He waits a sufficient amount of time before leaving the familiar comfort of the refresher and stepping into what was, will be, and is one of the most important conversations he’ll have with himself in his strange, uncomfortable life.

Kylo’s in bed, curled on his right side; the man’s eyes are closed but he knows that Kylo isn’t sleeping. Kylo is waiting to see what’s going to happen next. 

He crawls into bed behind Kylo and wraps himself around him. Kylo is warm, and he is cold, and they both shiver and push close together, the other man’s back solid against his front. He pushes the fingers of his right hand into the soft waves of Kylo's hair and inhales its scent; it smells fresh, something like trees. For some reason it always smells better on the other than it does on himself. 

He takes his time before speaking; buries his face into Kylo’s neck, fists his hair, nose behind his ear, teeth against his shoulder. Despite the physical need, he knows that what Kylo really wants is for him to talk. To reassure him, tell him that everything is going to be okay.

“That sounded like a big fight,” he whispers, as he presses the middle finger of his left hand against one of Kylo’s nipples and rubs it gently.

Kylo moans. “You know it was. She called me an idiot. I'd rather she call me a monster.”

“She knows you're not a monster, not anymore. But she's not wrong. You are an idiot.”

Kylo doesn't reply, and he spreads his hand, pressing it against Kylo's chest, and they both moan with pleasure. He moves his hand slowly down the front of Kylo's body, until it rests just above his erection, which juts out and rests on the mattress. His own cock is hard and wanting, too, and he pushes his hand against Kylo’s groin as he grinds against his lower back. The other man whines and it goes right to his head.

“I know what you need,” he growls, and he does, he knows exactly what Kylo needs. Kylo needs to be held in place and he needs to be spoken to, and he knows that he can do this for Kylo because two weeks ago, Kylo did this for him.

He grabs Kylo by the shoulders and flips him onto his stomach, and then he arranges the pillows against the headboard above where Kylo lays, watching him with anticipation. He lowers himself into the pillows, leans against the headboard, and spreads his legs around Kylo. He takes his cock in one hand and fists Kylo's hair with the other.

“Take it,” he says, and immediately Kylo's mouth, warm and welcoming, is around his cock, and he has to pause for a moment because it's good, it's so good. Kylo is him so Kylo knows exactly what he likes, and Kylo is intent to get him off. He’d forgotten about this part of this particular visit.

He pulls Kylo off with a shouted “No!” but the chastened look on Kylo's face has him feeling immediately sorry.

“It's perfect. I just don't want to come yet, okay?”

Kylo is pacified, and returns to his ministrations, although with somewhat less intensity.

Now he's free to talk without interruption.

“Rey thinks you're an idiot because you are one. You went to the trouble of sneaking to the garden on Coruscant - yourself, you could have sent someone, but no, you had to go yourself, _kriff…_ ” Kylo's done that thing with his tongue and it's distracting, meant to be distracting, so he pulls Kylo off by his hair. Kylo's grinning at him, his lips are red, eyelids heavy, and he looks wrecked.

“Are you even listening to me?” The question is part of the game; he knows that Kylo is listening, he’s just being a brat, and before Kylo can answer he’s pushing him back on his cock, to the back of his throat, and Kylo’s laughing because of course he is. Kylo is trying to distract him from this important, uncomfortable conversation but it's not going to work.

He’s pulled back from Kylo’s throat but he's still holding his head in place, fucking up into his mouth with strong, regular strokes. “You got those kriffing flowers and you can't even admit to yourself why. If you can't admit it to yourself you can't very well admit it to her, can you.” He pulls Kylo’s head off and holds it up so he's forced to look into his eyes. “Can you?”

Kylo just stares back. His eyes are full of emotion but he's not going to express it. That's fine. He has other tricks, and he knows that Kylo will come around, before the visit is over.

He pulls Kylo up and then flips them over again, lying on top, Kylo on his back. He's not really holding him down, Kylo could push him over if he wanted to (he has in the past, and he will again in the future) but today he doesn't. Kylo allows him to hold him down and kiss his mouth. The kisses are unusually sweet, lips and tongue instead of tongue and teeth, mouths dancing instead of fighting for dominance. 

Kylo does not love himself, and he knows that Kylo is uncertain, but he is also enjoying this turn of events. They'll both be enjoying it even more in a few moments.

He drags his lips across Kylo’s jaw and up to his ear, where he whispers, “I'm going to get the lube now, okay?” He knows it's okay, that Kylo will consent, but it still sends a thrill up his spine when he replies with a moaned _yes_ and arches his back, pushing their bodies together in the process. 

He swears and scrambles for the bottle, hiding behind the lamp, exactly where he’d placed it himself, two weeks ago. 

Kylo’s ready, he’s pulled his legs up and holding himself by his knees, his ass in the air, anticipating what's to come.

He takes a moment to admire Kylo as he opens the lube and slicks up his fingers. It's so different looking at himself like this, as opposed to looking in a mirror. He likes himself more like this; likes talking to himself, likes fucking himself. He can admire his sense of humor and intelligence better from outside of himself, and he can admire his body the same way. And there he is, Kylo Ren, with his messy hair and his solid torso, his kissable lips and his really impressive erection, lying on his back, ready and willing. Like this, he can understand how someone might want him, might even love him. How _she_ might love him.

He works Kylo slowly, first one finger, then a second, and all the while he's whispering praise, dropping sweet kisses; he wants Kylo to feel loved. It is important that he feel loved, right now. 

Finally, after Kylo has been begging for a few minutes, he eases in his cock. He pushes in slowly, not because Kylo can't take it but because of the anticipation. 

When he's fully seated, he can finally say it.

“Rey loves you.”

Kylo gasps, and he starts to move, slow, shallow strokes. He takes Kylo's hands, and presses them into the mattress on either side of his head, holding him in place.

“She is angry because she knows that you love her too, but you are incapable of telling her so. The flowers were so obvious but you called them a _peace offering_ , she has every right to be mad.”

Kylo's head is thrown back, eyes closed, and he can see the tears that he remembers pricking at the corners of his eyes.

Kylo replies softly. “But she hasn't told me that she loves me. Why is that my job?”

He gives Kylo several hard thrusts as punishment for even asking the question, causing them both to cry out in pleasure.

“Tell me the answer to that question,” he demands, once they both have a chance to catch their breath. “You know why.”

He counts seven strokes before Kylo finally answers.

“Because she's always been the one to wait. And this is one thing she shouldn't have to wait for.”

“That,” he says, releasing his right hand from its clutch around Kylo’s left hand and pushing his fingers back into the hair at his temple, “is a good answer.”

As he pulls Kylo's hair he kisses him again, another small reward, then moves his right hand down, between their bodies. The tip of his finger traces the path of the precum that leaks from the tip of Kylo's cock, on to his stomach and runs down his side.

Having his hand between them is clearly doing things to Kylo. He arches his back as he did before, but in response he only pulls back and laughs. Kylo tries another approach, and he's been waiting for this. He's been waiting the whole visit for this.

“Kylo, _please_ ,” Kylo whines, and he pushes his palm down on Kylo's cock, hard, and growls.

“Can you be good, Kylo?”

The man beneath him writhes, and whines again. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, _please_.”

He laughs. “You're answering a question I didn't ask. One more time. Can you be good, Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, Supreme Ruler of the Galaxy?”

“Yes, I can be good. I can be _so good_.” 

He pauses, stops moving, just for a moment. He whispers, “Can you be good, Ben Solo?”

“I… what?” The man’s eyes snap open and focus on his as well as they can. 

He starts moving again, lifts his palm up slightly so he can wrap his fingers around Ben’s cock. “Ben Solo. Can you be good?”

Ben’s face is open, his eyes wide and dilated. “Yes, I can be good.”

“You can be good, what?” He squeezes his hand, and Ben makes a choking noise in the back of his throat.

“I can be good… Kylo?” Ben looks so confused, and it’s kind of adorable. He can really be adorable sometimes. When he’s not entirely himself.

“I’m Ben. Okay? You call me _Ben_.”

“Ben. Yes, Ben. Ben,” and Ben keeps repeating _Ben_ as he speeds up both this thrusts and his hand around Ben’s cock.

“Ben, I’m going to tell you a secret now, okay? The secret, and then you get to come. Yes?”

Ben’s face is tight, he’s holding back so sweetly, but he has enough in him to nod and say _yes_. So he lowers his lips to Ben’s ear, and whispers: “The next time you’re being held down like this, and someone is calling you _Ben_ when they come, it’s not going to be me.”

With that Ben finally cries out, his cock pulsing as it spills cum onto his stomach and onto the other Ben’s hand, and then it’s finally his turn, he thrusts into Ben one last time

and then he’s back in his bedchamber, two weeks later, having an orgasm on the tunic and trousers he’d left behind when he jumped. He manages not to vomit, which he takes as a win.

He’s still working to orient himself when he senses the quiet of the Force bond and soft hands take hold of his shoulders, pulling him into a waiting lap. Rey’s voice is tender and soothing. “Ben. Did you just get back from a jump?”

It’s a few minutes before he can respond, and he spends those minutes enjoying Rey’s fingers in his hair, her lips on his face, palms rubbing his chest and shoulders. He’s finally able to open his eyes, and there’s Rey, her eyes brown and green and gold, beautiful even in the artificial light of his chambers. 

Ben hums, and reaches one finger up to tuck a stray lock of hair hanging out of Rey’s bun back behind her ear. “Yeah. I visited Kylo, two weeks ago, when you destroyed that beautiful tray of flowers.”

She raises an eyebrow and smiles. “Peace offering, my ass. I don’t know what you said to him, but whatever it was sure did the trick, didn’t it?”

He grins up at her. “Sure did. You’re talking to me, aren’t you?”

She gives him a hug and sighs. “You’ll be jumping to me soon, and that well help, I think. It will help a lot.” 

He wraps himself around her torso, buries his face in her chest as she giggles. “I’ll become the man you knew growing up. I know I will, it’ll just take some time.”

“I know you will. After all,” she takes his chin in hand and holds his face so he’s looking up at her, “I knew you when I was a little girl, so I know that you already have.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, congratulations! You deserve some kind of reward.
> 
> EDIT: Here's your reward: I commissioned [kylo-of-sorrows](https://twitter.com/tsukhood) to make some art illustrating a key scene! He's wonderful to work with, go commission him too! This is just a crop, [the full (NSFW) version is here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1snj1TVLfdgWE_OqpwfV4mhWKkIrDaPE8/view?usp=sharing).
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> I'm leofgyth on Tumblr and leoba on Pillowfort, come talk to me about time travel!


End file.
